


Como (não) Conquistar Alguém das Trevas

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, High School, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: A versão sem cortes da saga de Park Chanyeol, que não é brasileiro, mas não desistiu em momento algum de conquistar seu crush, Do Kyungsoo - um metro e meio de trevas e solidão.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Como (não) Conquistar Alguém das Trevas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic originalmente era no formato de au, mais ou menos, porque na época que eu postei não existia au no twitter k  
> enfim!   
> vamos de palhaçadinhas  
> espero que gostem!

Era uma vez eu, Do Kyungsoo. Moreno, não tão alto e mais charmosinho do que sensual. Um aluno notável daquela turma do curso de inglês, apesar de iniciante – foram anos de experiencia xingando no Twitter até eu ter vergonha na cara e estudar pra valer a língua universal. Já tinha meu grupinho de amigos, tocava minha vida tranquilamente ali, tudo _numa nice._ Minha única preocupação era quando a Netflix ia pôr _How I Met Your Mother_ no catalogo de novo.

No meio do semestre era comum a entrada de alunos novos naquela escola de idiomas, e normalmente nós, alunos mais experientes, ajudávamos eles nos exercícios e tudo mais. Numa dessas vezes, minha sala foi agraciada com a presença de Park Chanyeol.

Eu prontamente ofereci ajuda a ele, fui simpático até demais. Pois é, eu tenho minha parcela de culpa nessa novela toda. Mas, qual é? Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por garotos com cara de perdedor barra nerd, que ostentam marcas de espinha nas bochechas e sempre tinham um mangá na mochila. Chanyeol era tudo isso e ainda manjava de animes e filmes indie - aqueles a gente vê e não entende nada, mas finge.

Nós criamos uma espécie de amizade a partir dos encontros que tínhamos aos sábados, que era o dia do inglês. Ele era legal e me fazia rir, outro ponto forte na minha concepção.

Aí vocês se perguntam, “ _o que deu errado? ”_ Já que o desgosto está perceptível nas minhas palavras.

Chanyeol começou a soltar umas indiretas pra mim, e eu que não era bobo nem nada correspondia algumas, deixando meu interesse solto pelo ar, mas não tão evidente assim. Sabe como é, sou um moço de mistérios. A turma toda entrava na brincadeira e chegou a rolar até fofoca sobre isso nos nossos exercícios de conversação. Aprendizado em primeiro lugar, né mores?

Uns memes trocados no _Kakao Talk_ pra cá e conversas de madrugada sobre _Game Of Thrones_ pra lá... Tudo se encaminhava mais do que bem pro ápice daquela história: a festa de halloween.

Nosso curso de inglês promovia essas festinhas pra nos aproximar um pouco mais da cultura ocidental e consequentemente da língua inglesa, todo mundo amava e era onde todos os contatinhos se encontravam.

No dia da festa, eu tava confiante no meu taco, tava bonito pra caramba, o próprio visual daquela sala – se vocês excluírem o Baekhyun, pois aquele garoto é lindo demais. Eu e Jongdae chegamos no pedaço como se estivéssemos naquela cena da batalha de dança de _As Branquelas_.

O restante se passou em preto e branco e câmera lenta. Eu me colocando na ponta dos pés pra procurar Chanyeol, e dando de cara com ele no canto perto do banheiro no maior amasso com o garoto da outra turma – crush de Baekhyun, devo ressaltar –, Sehun.

A minha cara de bunda foi inevitável no momento, claro. E não rolou aquele lance dramático dele me ver ali encarando os dois porque eu juro pra vocês, eles ficaram grudados por uma hora inteirinha. Quando ele resolveu largar do bundudinho, eu já estava aprendendo as danças de Baekhyun, e 0% interessado em nerds que tinham tudo pra ser match comigo, pois é.

Deus sabe como eu sou uma pessoa da paz, mas o rancor ali foi forte, e o vacilo também.

No dia seguinte o grupo da turma bombava com geral perguntando porque _chansoo_ não rolou, e eu deixei a palavra com o Sr. Park Chanyeol. Este que teve a audácia de encher meu _inbox_ com desculpas esfarrapadas como “eu achei que você não vinha”, sendo que ele foi o primeiro a visualizar meu status com o Jongdae.

Homem é uma merda. E pra ferrar com tudo, infelizmente sou um homem que gosta de outros homens....

Isso tudo ocorreu uns dois anos atrás, e desde então Chanyeol decidiu que a meta de vida dele era tentar invadir meu coração. Nem que fosse na bicuda.

As tentativas dele eram bastante válidas, devo admitir. E me rendiam bastante risadas.

> **chanyeol** :
> 
> kyunggie, eu tava aqui estudando
> 
> **Kyunggie:**
> 
> oi
> 
> uau, um avanço.
> 
> **chanyeol** :
> 
> ouch
> 
> enfim
> 
> nosso lance parece socialismo
> 
> **Kyunggie** :
> 
> pq?
> 
> **chanyeol:**
> 
> só dá certo na minha cabeça

**[...]**

> **chanyeol** :
> 
> kyungsooyaaaaah
> 
> **kyunggie:**
> 
> q q foi
> 
> **chanyeol:**
> 
> ficou sabendo da última atração confirmada pro lolla??
> 
> **Kyunggie:**
> 
> não
> 
> A MARINA VEM DE NOVO?!
> 
> **chanyeol:**
> 
> foi a atração que eu sinto por você <3
> 
> **[...]**
> 
> **kyunggie** :
> 
> jongdae disse que você sofreu um acidente
> 
> tá tudo bem?
> 
> **jogador de lol:**
> 
> tá sim
> 
> eu só caí de bicicleta na escola
> 
> **kyunggie** **:**
> 
> ah, tendi
> 
> **jogador de lol:**
> 
> nem chegou perto do pior acidente da minha vida
> 
> **kyunggie** :
> 
> e qual foi?
> 
> **jogador de lol:**
> 
> foi naquela tarde de sábado quando bati os olhos em você

**[...]**

Vocês podem estar pensando, “pô soo, depois de dois anos você continua bravo? Vocês dois nem tinham nada”. Na real, eu não estava mais aborrecido mesmo, mas gostava de passar a ideia de que sim. Era legal exercitar o lado coração gelado que dizem que nós, capricornianos, temos. As cantadas ruins do Chanyeol já eram patrimônio tombado entre a turma, Baekhyun usava elas direto com o novo crush dele, Yixing.

Durante esses dois anos, eu não me afastei dele, pelo contrário, nós viramos mais que amigos, éramos friends. Chanyeol era minha dupla permanente nos exercícios de conversação – mesmo que eu tivesse à minha disposição Baekhyun, dono das melhores notas nas atividades orais –, meu amigo de comentar séries e de falar mal do meu ex namoradinho. Às vezes eu tinha que ouvir pérolas como: “ ** _Eu e você somos dois elementos negativos no amor. Negativo com negativo é igual a positivo, a resposta está na sua cara!_** ”

Pois é, vocês acham mesmo que eu ia ficar dois anos sem dar bitocas em ninguém? Pois acharam certo, porque era esse meu objetivo. Até que um chinês safado com nome ocidental apareceu e me fez cair no golpe de aprender a língua mais rápido.

Não posso dizer que não funcionou, mas, quando ele foi embora sem mais nem menos, meu coração de gelo trincou.

Chanyeol ficou mais algumas vezes com Sehun, mas o rolo não foi pra frente. Baekhyun também teve sua chance com o bundudinho, mas acabou perdendo pro novo novato do pedaço – e dono dos suspiros da nação –, Kim Jongin.

Não estamos no fim dessa história, mas a moral é: Sejam como Oh Sehun.

Entre as decepções amorosas colecionadas naquele curso, só Sehun se deu bem. Isso porque Minseok era jogador de lol e Jongdae preferia babar na moça da recepção ao invés de chegar nela de uma vez e pagar um lanche. Choices.

Quando eu achei que o mundo estava pleno de novo, eis que por acidente flagro Baekhyun marcando de sair com Chanyeol pelo kakao talk. Claro que quase derrubei uma cadeira naquele gigante porque, não citei esse detalhe aqui antes, mas, Baekhyun é meu melhor amigo, meu bonequinho de cristal imaculado. E JAMAIS Park Chanyeol iria pôr as mãos nele. Além disso, Baekhyun detestava ele. Os dois não ficavam dez minutos no mesmo lugar sem trocar ofensas.

E eu achava muito engraçado. Desculpa aí gente pacifica, mas eu era daqueles que quando tinha treta tipo V.i.p x Elf, vinha correndo pra assistir.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun desconversavam toda vez que eu tocava no assunto, então fui obrigado a por meu boné e ser o próprio Sherlock Holmes coreano. Juntei as peças e vigiei as ações de todos os meus amigos – pelo Stories do instagram, claro. Tinha preguiça de sair de casa.

Marquei um encontro com Chanyeol e pedi pra ele vir me buscar em casa, enquanto eu ia na casa de Baekhyun tirar satisfações daquela palhaçada toda.

E, bem, quando cheguei na casa do dito cujo, o peguei com a mão na massa.

Literalmente na massa.

Uma massa de bolo.

A história foi a seguinte, armaram uma festa surpresa pra mim, mas colocaram o Chanyeol pra me vigiar, e eu dei um perdido nele fácil.

Durante esses dias, Chanyeol tinha saído mesmo com Baekhyun, mas tinha sido pra comprar as coisas necessárias pra festinha.

A mãe do Baek sabia da surpresa, mas é meio esquecida e me deixou entrar sem problemas na cozinha, pra encontrar Minseok e Baekhyun numa batalha intensa pra confeitar o bolo. Eu não aguentei meu grito de " _AIMEUDEUSVOCÊSFIZERAMISSOPRAMIM!!!!!_ ", assustando ele – e talvez a vizinhança. -, e arruinando o "kyungsoo day" que estava sendo feito com letras cursivamente frescas.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso comigo, Kyungsoo! – Baekhyun esbravejou. — Você nunca vem aqui em casa de surpresa, muito menos chega a hora marcada, aí inventa de fazer isso logo quando eu planejava uma surpresa? Eu vou enfiar confete no seu-

— Epa, epa, paz e amor, rapazeada! – Jongdae segurou Baek pela blusa antes que ele me jogasse uma colher. — Aonde eu ponho os refri?

Eu fiquei tão feliz que nem senti os milhares de tapas que recebi quando fui abraçar ele.

Esse coração pode ser capricorniano, mas ainda bate.

— Você não deveria falar assim comigo logo hoje. - adverti, sorrindo em seguida. — Eu fiquei surpreso de qualquer jeito. - o abracei de novo.

— Aish. - resmungou. — Eu detesto ter que admitir, mas eu não mereço todo crédito. A ideia foi do Chanyeol. - ele fez eu levantar o rosto e me encarou. — Agradece ele também. - sussurou e apontou com a cabeça pra porta.

Eu não acredito que Park Chanyeol quer me derrubar.

Eu sou uma pessoa sensível em datas especiais, essas coisas me marcam. Afundei a cabeça no pescoço do Baekhyun só pra me preparar psicologicamente e tomar coragem pra mostrar um lado meu inédito.

O Kyungsoo fofo.

Pasmem, ainda resta luz nesse corpo das trevas.

Chanyeol estava encostado na porta com aquele sorriso abobalhado que ele sempre tem, eu quase revirei os olhos com isso.

— Eu sou um otário mesmo. – murmurou, sem tirar o sorriso besta da cara. — Esqueci de tudo com a possibilidade do senpai ter me notado.

— Eu sempre digo que você é otário, agora eu tenho a confirmação. – ri. — A gente pode conversar?

— Já estamos conversando, soo. – eu quase fiz um facepalm. A criatura não colabora.

— Quer saber? Só me segue, não fala mais nada.

Saí arrastando ele até os fundos da casa. Lá tinha uns banquinhos de quando a família do Baek fazia uns jantares com os parentes, que, devo ressaltar, me adoram. Chanyeol ficou calado e se deixou ser guiado, reclamando apenas quando bateu a testa num troço lá, não me culpem, ele que é alto demais.

— Baekhyun me disse que... você planejou isso tudo.... – eu falei devagar, com medo de guaguejar por conta do nervosismo que resolveu aparecer do nada. Af, era só o Chanyeol de sempre.

— Ah, isso... – levou a mão à nuca. — Fui eu sim, mas ele se esforçou com o bolo e...

— Cala boca, eu tô tentando ser fofo aqui. – revirei os olhos e ele riu.

— Tudo bem. Não falo mais nada. – ele se ajeitou no banquinho.

— E-eu realmente gostei. Obrigado por querer me agradar apesar de tudo... – desviei o olhar e me levantei do banco, ficando em pé de frente pra ele. — Eu com certeza vou me arrepender disso daqui a pouco. – me inclinei e deixei um selar nos lábios dele, que nem fechou os olhos devido a surpresa.

Eu nem fiz questão de ficar mais um minuto ali. Me levantei e rumei de volta pra dentro da casa.

— Ei, kyungsoo-ya – ele me chamou antes que eu entrasse. — Teu aniversário não é o único dia que cê tá de parabéns.

E eu devia estar sob efeito de alguma droga pesada, porque dessa eu ri.

Eu estava feliz de ter todas aquelas pessoas ao meu redor comemorando o fato de eu ter nascido.

Eu sempre estive, na verdade.

Mesmo que meu melhor amigo seja um tanto quanto neurótico, que Jongdae pareça estar brisado o tempo todo, que eu tenha que me contentar em assistir Sehun e Jongin sendo o maior casal que eu respeito esfregando aquela beleza de yaoi na minha cara, mesmo que Minseok tenha escrito "Satansoo Day" no meu bolo de aniversário. Eu amava todo mundo presente ali.

E isso incluía ele, e aquelas cantadas ridículas.

Park Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: - a base da história é real, essas cantadas eu recebia de um @ do meu curso de inglês. O vacilo é real, mas a nossa amizade também psé  
> \- Eu postei essa historia em 2016, no site laranja de fics.  
> \- Eu não shippava chansoo, por isso escolhi eles como protagonistas. No final original era baeksoo e chanhun q rolavam. No meio da historia, a partir dos comentarios e de toda a trajetoria, ficou chansoo mesmo eheh


End file.
